Caitlyn Ark
|tribes = |place = Runner-Up (2/18) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 7 }} is the runner-up from . Caitlyn was part of the Azure tribe in the beginning, and quickly carved her position out in the tribe as a tribe motivator. Despite eating shit in the first challenge, Ark and her tribe demolished their opponents, Charybdis, in the first challenge. Ark then managed to become part of a majority alliance within her tribe consisting of herself, returning players Conor Clark and Lexi Cassano, and Chase Preston and Andy Brady. This fivesome orchestrated the vote out of Michael Laposata following an immunity loss the following week, and helped Azure to win the challenge in round 3. During this time, Ark had found what she believed to be the Azure hidden immunity idol, which she showed to her alliance of five. Clark and Cassano knew that this idol was fake (since they planted it), but this action improved Ark's stock within the alliance, as it was clear that she was loyal and trustworthy. In round 4, Ark was swapped onto Azure with fellow alliance members Clark and Brady, and Emma Lord and Dana Gajewski. It was clear that Ark was in a great strategic position on this new tribe, as both Lord and Gajewski seemed to be squarely on the outs. After earning immunity that round, Azure lost the following challenge, and the threesome decided to vote out Gajewski. In the next challenge, Azure got off to a lead, and it seemed as though Charybdis would be headed to tribal council for the first time this season. However, Clark and Brady were unable to get on the same page, and this allowed Charybdis to make a comeback. At tribal council, Ark and Clark believed Emma to be a more loyal member to them than Brady because of his shady behavior with enemy Ece Bapcum. Azure won the following challenge, and the threesome of Clark, Ark, and Lord made the merge the following round. Going into the merge, it was clear that the threesome of Clark, Ark, and Lord, along with Lindsey Amazeen, were opposed by Bapcum, Zaid Khan, Milo Baker, and Ghalia Belmrah. Clark and Bapcum were the respective targets the first round of merge, and the two people in the middle, Alex Sharp and Chase Preston, needed to pick a side. They decided to align with Clark and Ark, however Bapcum played an idol on herself and then on Khan in the following round, to eliminate Clark and then Preston. At final eight, Ark was able to defeat Baker in a long challenge testing numerous sets of skills for her first individual immunity win of the season. That round, Ark and her alliance were able to convince Belmrah to flip to their side and vote out strategic threat Khan. The next three rounds, the alliance was able to vote out Belmrah, followed by Baker, and lastly Bapcum. Throughout these rounds of the merge, Ark was constantly seen as a face of the alliance, and as such received votes at three separate tribal councils. At this point, Ark was the sole member remaining in the game who had been on Azure and had voted loyally with Azure's interest through every single vote of the season. At the final four challenge, Ark narrowly lost the challenge to Alex Sharp, however the bonds with Sharp and Amazeen were strong enough to unanimously vote out Emma Lord. At final tribal council, Ark made a truly emotional and compelling case to the jury as to why she should be crowned the Sole Survivor of Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing. Ark, as a freshman, talked about how she had grown tremendously as both a player and a person throughout the season, and this realization of maturation brought her to tears. She continually made good points, many of which focused on how she was constantly targeted by the other side and managed to whip the majority of the votes to her side. Many of the jurors' decision was made difficult following Ark's final tribal performance, but ultimately she fell a bit short, as she received two votes from the returnees, Clark and Lord and finished as the first runner up of the season. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History {| class="pvh" |- ! colspan="3" 's Voting History |- ! Episode ! 's Vote ! Voted Against |- ! 1 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 2 | Michael | - |- ! 3 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 4 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 5 | Dana | - |- ! 6 | Andy | - |- ! 7 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 8 | Ece | - |- ! 9 | Zaid | - |- ! 10 | Zaid | Ece, Milo, Zaid |- ! 11 | Ghalia | Ece, Milo |- ! 12 | Ece | Milo |- ! 13 | Ece | - |- ! 14 | Emma | - |- | Jury Votes for Caitlyn | colspan=2 Emma, Conor |- | | Trivia *Caitlyn is the only member of .